For I Have Sinned
by xB2UTY
Summary: After Ciel's tutor passes away his parents hire Sebastian Michaelis to take the tutor's place. Little do they know that Sebastian is a demon and he has set his sights on tainting the youngest Phantomhive. Yaoi, Sebastian/Ciel.


For I Have Sinned

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, not me.

Summary: After Ciel's tutor passes away his parents hire Sebastian Michaelis to take the tutor's place. Little do they know that Sebastian is a demon and he has set his sights on tainting the youngest Phantomhive.

Warnings: Yaoi/slash, shota (Ciel is 13), and I think that's about it, if there's anything else later on I'll add it on. If any of these things bother you, by all means, please exit or press the back button on your browser. This fic is rated M for a reason, you've been warned.

Tomorrow I have to go back to school *sighs wistfully*, winter vacation was nice while it lasted. So, because of this, I decided to write something to keep my mind off of it and I suddenly felt the urge to write something for Kuroshitsuji :D enjoy~!

Prologue

It had been several days since Mr. Warrington, Ciel's tutor, had passed away and the Phantomhives had attended the old man's funeral the day before. Ciel was a bit depressed about his tutor's death, but he hadn't known the man that well at all, so he really couldn't hold onto that sadness. Mr. Warrington had been getting on in the years and Ciel was sure that the man had been going senile, so it was probably best that the decrepit old man had passed peacefully in his sleep.

While the Phantomhives had grieved appropriately for the man's death, a day after Mr. Warrington's passing Lord Phantomhive had immediately started a search for Ciel's new tutor. Vincent couldn't have his son falling behind for any reason and would only settle for the best of the best for his heir. Ciel had been given a reprieve for a few days until the funeral was over, and now that the funeral was over, Ciel was to meet his new tutor and start classes once again.

Ciel couldn't decide whether he was excited or sad that he had to go back to his lessons. The break had been nice, until he had to attend the funeral that was, and he had enjoyed relaxing for a bit. Now his new tutor would be arriving shortly to their manor and the maid, Maylene, was making sure that the youngest Phantomhive was prim and proper for the meeting.

Maylene hummed softly to herself as she worked on the various buttons on his clothing. After getting him dressed and getting his shoes on, she ushered him over to the vanity to fix his hair. Ciel endured her actions patiently as she brushed his hair and continued to make little adjustments to his clothes.

"There, all finished, young master." Maylene announced a while later, pulling away and dutifully standing a few steps back from him with her arms behind her back.

Ciel examined his reflection in the mirror, quickly deciding that it was good enough. "Thank you, Maylene. That will be all." He said, dismissing the maid.

Giving a curtsey, Maylene scurried out of the room, no doubt to finish her other tasks for that day. Sighing, Ciel began the trek out of his room and down the staircase to the tearoom where he would be meeting their guest. Upon opening the door, he found that his father, Vincent, was already sitting in one of the high backed chairs, waiting. Lord Phantomhive smiled as his son entered the room.

"Oh good, you're here. Our guest should be arriving shortly." Vincent informed. "Mr. Warrington will be gravely missed, but I do think you'll excel much better with the tutor I've got for you." There was a knock at the door and Vincent stood up, and straightened his clothes. "Looks like, he's here. Come in!"

Ciel stood next to his father, smiling politely as was expected of him, when their butler, Tanaka, led in his new tutor. Unlike Mr. Warrington, his new tutor was relatively young and carried himself with a confident swagger. His hair was pitch black and he had a charming smile on his lips. Ciel had to admit the man was handsome, but the most mesmerizing part of the man had to be his crimson colored eyes that seemed to gleam with an inner light.

Ciel's breath hitched as the man's crimson gaze landed on him and those eyes flashed with some unknown emotion. The corners of his lips curled up into a devilish smirk and Ciel could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Ciel," the youngest Phantomhive shook out of his stupor as his father's voice reached his ears. "This is Sebastian Michaelis. Mr. Michaelis, this is my son, Ciel." Vincent introduced, seemingly oblivious to what had just transpired between the two.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bocchan." Sebastian greeted politely, bowing respectively to Ciel.

"The pleasure is all mine," Ciel replied.

* * *

Short prologue is short ^^;; I was gonna title this 'Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned' but that's too long a freakin' name. Anyways, if you enjoyed this, please review! I will love you forever!

じゃ、またね!


End file.
